KLC
by KuwabaraNHieiKickAss
Summary: Something horrible has happened. Eikichi had died. How, i dont know? Something once again horrible has happened after meeting Sachi Horoni. Now whats to do. Something has horrible happened agian. Make the KLC Baby. {RR} Chapter 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. Although this idea is my own!  
  
KLC   
  
Chapter One: One Death   
  
Kuwabara sat at the side of the street. He was crying. He had a reason but no one cared. He sat and sat for hours. Tears falling from his face. As he began to speak. "Eikichi, NO!" he yelled. Falling down to the ground knees bent. His cat had died. "Why does this have to be, stupid moron, could he be any stupider" Kuwabara yelled. "He killed her, why couldn't he have payed more attention the road" He yelt. Next to him was where poor little Eikichi lay. She had not been squished or bleed. It was a clean kill. Kuwabara picked Eikichi up and walked to his house.  
  
He arrived there shortly, where he put Eikichi on his desk. He got on a phone and called a number 1-800-MY-CAT-DIED. He let the phone ring and on the third ring someone spoke into the phone. "Hi, this is Theo, how may i be helping you!" He said friendly in a Puerto Rican accent.  
  
"My cat died, can she be stuffed, all i ever wanted was for her to have the best life. Lost her life at a early age, just a kitten, so innocent and poor" Kuwabara said into the phone.  
  
"Yes it can be done, but it's going to cost about $2000 dollars" he said into the phone.  
  
"I don't care how much it cost, i will pay! She was my kitten, i loved her! When can i bring her in?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Right Now!, Now hurry!" He yelled into the phone. And then he hung up and the phone started to beep and Kuwabara hung it up. He then picked her up. He then began to carefully walk out of the door. Shizuru stepped in front of him. She had a ciggarete lit and was about to speak.  
  
"Where are you going, i am to keep this eye on you, and if i screw up, you are gonna pay" Shizuru said.  
  
"Eikichi died and i am going to stuff her" he said.  
  
"Where you going to get the money" she said.  
  
"I have this plan where i will let them stuff her first, take her, flip the clerk of and do a backflip out of the window and that is as easy as it sounds" he said.  
  
"Won't you break your back" she asked.  
  
"It's all worth it!" he then left the door where he was going to 20021 Lavender Street.  
  
AN: It has a little bit of angst but i swear the rest is humor. RR please. 


	2. On the Way to Lavender Street

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters!  
  
-KLC-  
  
Chaper One: On the Way to Lavender Street!  
  
Kuwabara takes a leap and walks out of the door. "Eikichi dont worry, you will soon be worshiped and alive once again!" he said. He continued down the street where he suddenly fell. "AH!" he screamed. He it the ground with a loud thump. He looked around and saw a three eyed clown. He was snarling at Kuwabara and walked towards him. Kuwabara started to get scared. And got into to "Kick Ass Karate Style Martial Arts Save Your Dead Cat About To Be Stuffed Form". "WOOYA" he screamed. The clown laughed  
  
The clown got closer and closer when he got into range he whipped out a bat and started swinging like the crazy mad insane clown he was. "AH!" Kuwabara said running. He kept looking back, after the fourth look the clown was gone. He stopped to breathe. He was know leaning on what it had been a table. Someone or something handed him a soda. Kuwabara took it and said "Thank you" he then gulped it down. He then thought "Who handed me that soda, he then gets insane feelings its that crazy mad insane three eyed clown". So with no hesitaiton he runs. "AH!" he stop because he slipt on a banana peel.  
  
A monkey looked at him and whacked him. "OH AH OH AH" the monkey screamed. Kuwabara made out that he said "You bitch, that was my banana" but he actually said. "Thanks for falling now i am rich bitch!". Kuwabara then looked at his hands where Eikichi layed. "Damn" he though. "Where could i have put her" he said. "Oh Ya, i left her with that crazy mad clown!" and he also screamed "Where am I!". Some crazy mad lady with purple hair, one eye and three legs and four arms said "You are on Lavender Street" with that she walked away.  
  
"I have been here all along" he thought. He then walked in the direction where he had last saw the clown. He ran into a crocadile, yes a crocadile. "Hi i am Mr. Crocadile, can i try your arm" he said. "HELL NAW!" Kuwabara yelled having to run cause that crocadile was eager to try his arm. "GET BACK HERE" he yelled. Kuwabara stopped! The crocadile laughed. "Have you happened to see a cat" Kuwabara said making hard fist and making the spirit sword. "Oh yes i just had one for breakfast, but i am ready for lunch, HAR HAR HAR" he laughed. "How'd you get it" Kuwabara asked. "Some crazy mad clown, enough with that talk i am hungry" he said.  
  
Kuwabara's spirit sword was ready and he took a swing at the crocadile. But it didn't affect, it was actually the crazy insane clown and he was a demon named "Sachi Horoni". Kuwabara freaked. "That cat i gave you, did you eat it" he asked. "No but i gave it to the animal stuffer, but i am still going to eat and kill you" he laughed. "That doesn't change a thing, your still a crazy mad clown, and i hate you, and you will die" he laughed. "No your a baka and you can't fight, i've saw you" He starts to chuckle.  
  
AN: HAHAHA, i liked, hope you did. Next chap cat is stuffed. Funny shit i tell ya. RR PLEASE!! 


	3. Stuffed Kitty Or Is It

Disclaimer: You people know I don't know own this stuff. I am 13 and I can't even speak Japanese, I can't draw and so I don't own it. That one awesome Japanese dude does.  
  
KLC   
  
Chapter Two: Stuffed Kitty or Is It  
  
Kuwabara stood facing the demon or evil mad clown or as he seems. Sachi Horoni looked at Kuwabara in disgust. He pitied the baka almost as much as the baka pitied his self. Kuwabara finally spoke after 10 seconds of silence "Who paid?" he asked. Sachi Horoni got a smiley face and grabbed Kuwabara' s hands and started jumping up and up again. "I DID," he yelled hysterically.  
  
Kuwabara gave Sachi a hug. "Nice hug" Sachi said giving him the devious eye. "Are you gay?" Kuwabara asked. "OF course, I love your broad shoulders" he said. Kuwabara backed up "What kind of crazy mad gay clown are you" Kuwabara asked. "A generous one, why do you think I paid for the cat stuffing thing" he said. "You paid because you though I was sexy" Kuwabara said. "Uh-HUH, Uh-HUH" Sachi said trying to touch Kuwabara' s abs. "The only reason I gave you a hug is because I didn't have to pay" Kuwabara said. "Oh but you do" he said. "I thought you paid?" Kuwabara said now getting confused. "Not in money, in sexual ways" he joked. "Are you crazy, you want get nothing I will give you ten reasons!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Let me hear them" he said.  
  
"Okay" Kuwabara said.  
  
1. You're a Crazy Mad Clown Guy  
  
"I am a demon," he said.  
  
2. You're a gay faggot and I Kuzuma Kuwabara is not gay.  
  
"Yes you are," he laughed.  
  
3. I am not gay  
  
4. Your insanely retarded.  
  
"Like you" Sachi laughed.  
  
5. I am not retarded.  
  
6. You freak me out.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about the first time I saw you I almost died of your ugly ness, but I still think your sexy" Sachi said.  
  
7. I am in love with Yukina and Yukina loves me.  
  
"Oh is Yukina a guy?" he asked.  
  
8. Yukina is a girl and I am a guy, which makes me not gay.  
  
9. I pity you.  
  
"And I don't pity you" he said.  
  
10. You won't to touch me.  
  
"Yes I do!" he said.  
  
"Now I will kick your ass like I said Kick Ass Karate Style Martial Arts Save Your Dead Cat About To Be Stuffed Form" he yelled. "Oh come on dude" Sachi Horoni started laughing. "Hey, laughing Maniacally is not cool" Kuwabara said yelling a "Hee YAH!" throwing a punch at the crazy mad clown's head. The clown easily dodged it. Kuwabara started to breathe hard. 'You're too easy, I could kill you but I choose not to cause your sexy, I will knock you out and leave, because you wouldn't be good in bed" Sachi said saying "Later Sexy!" Kuwabara' s eyes turned red/black and Kuwabara' s spirit energy raised incredibly.  
  
The crazy mad clown turned around "Now this is what I am talking about" He jumped up and tried to attack Kuwabara but Kuwabara did this attack Kick Ass Karate Style Martial Arts Save Your Dead Cat About To Be Stuffed Form which killed the clown. "Now time to find my cat," he said. He walked around in circles where he saw a cat and it looked like Eikichi and came towards him. It was Eikichi. "EIKICHI" Kuwabara yelled. "Meow" it replied. Kuwabara picked it up and swung it around and around. "Know I will worship the watermelon BillyBob" HEHE he said. Kuwabara walked to his house and then entered the door.  
  
Eikichi jumped out of his hands. "I thought she was, but she was just barely hit!" he said. "Did you do the back flip?" She questioned. "Uh-HUH" he said. "Yeh right" She said. "Watch" Kuwabara does a back flip out of the window and flies into the street where a car hits him, suddenly everything fades, now there is just animals running everywhere, they speak human. WHAT THE HELL!  
  
AN: This is a Kuwabara fic, but know for a while it will focus on Eikichi for a while. So enjoy. Please RR thank you! 


End file.
